A Thing For Ferryboats
by SparrowBones
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about Teddy, Addison and ferryboats! Post-S8. Review for a follow up, and check out the-fanfiction-stop on Tumblr!


**Fluffy one-shot right here. Teddison to the max. Prompt submitted to the-fanfiction-stop on Tumblr.**

* * *

Teddy leaned against the railing, savoring the breath of the wind whipping her hair behind her head. It had been far too long since she'd set foot on a boat and she wanted to enjoy every minute. The touch of the freezing, salty spray settled soft and slick on Teddy's knuckles, and the scent of Addison's perfume encased her in a timeless moment - never had she felt so special.

"Oh, Addie, this… this is amazing."

Addie buried her face in Teddy's hair. Her dress flared out in the wind, and she hugged Teddy from behind, sharing the moment with her.

"Don't tell me you've never been on a ferryboat," Addie said. The joy in Teddy's voice made Addie smile. How could this girl who'd been halfway across the world in Afghanistan never ridden a ferryboat?

"No, I haven't," Teddy muttered meekly, a blush tinging her cheeks.

"Well, you're on one now. And I told you so," Addison made Teddy face her and planted a kiss on her lips.

In that moment, Teddy didn't even care that eyes were on her – indeed, she wanted people to stare because she had never felt happier. She was tired of people seeing her as the sad, grieving widow that she was; for now, she was that lucky girl whose girlfriend had just given her the perfect date. Teddy laughed into the night sky and listened as her voice flew away on the wind, and let Addie kiss her.

The railing pressed into her back and the heels of Teddy's Converse sneakers lifted off the deck to compensate for the two inches they differed in height. Bringing her hands up to Addie's face, she let herself enjoy the kiss for once… The passion of their hearts' rhythms wove in and out like sutures as Teddy slipped her hand into Addie's and kissed her cheek delicately, hoping that it'd constitute a good enough 'thank you'.

When they had first met, Addie had thought this girl was tough as nails. That was true, but she also had a soft side to her that Addie really liked. Addie knew that Teddy letting her walls down was a big step because she knew Teddy hadn't gotten over Henry.

Putting her hand on Teddy's cheek, Addie stroked it until Teddy laid her head on her shoulder. The Seattle skyline glowed in the dark, and Addie was so happy.

Teddy didn't want this perfect night to end...

It was stupid, it was whimsical, but Teddy just couldn't bear not to say it. "Addie… do you want to come home with me for the night?" She was far from sure about what she was doing. Was she inviting Addie to her apartment to bond over a drink or two, or did she want to…

Addie's mouth hung open. Up till that point, Addie had been the one making the moves. She didn't expect Teddy to be the one to suggest a sleepover at all. Barely able to contain her excitement, she exclaimed: "Of course I do!"

Teddy was secretly thrilled under all her insecurities. As they made their way off the bobbing ferryboat, it was Teddy's turn to lead the way through the darkened streets – her hair billowed out behind her as she turned to check if Addie was still behind her.

"Come on!" Teddy laughed impatiently. Addie's white high heels definitely didn't like the corrugated pavement and were no match for Teddy's sneakers.

"Oh, screw it!" Addie giggled and took her shoes off right there in the road. Carrying them in her hands, she managed to keep up with Teddy even though her tights were ripped through by the time she got to Teddy's apartment.

Extracting the key from under the doormat, Teddy fumbled as her jitters made the movement of her hands far too jerky. It took several tries for her to aim it just right so that she could open the door. Per usual, Teddy performed the customary check of the shoe rack sitting just inside the door with her shoes on one side and Cam's on the other – no, still no change, still no Cameron. Teddy put this slightly disturbing thought aside because she wanted nothing to deter her and Addie from their night.

"So, you live here with another girl?" Addie was jealous. But since she had Teddy to herself for a few hours, she didn't really mind. She'd never met Cameron before but she assumed that Teddy and Cameron had to be really close in order to share an apartment.

"Yeah, but she's an intern." Teddy let out a worried gust of breath. "An intern gone AWOL." Teddy could only hope that nothing absolutely horrible had happened to Cam and she'd turn up any day now. Feeling the dust crunch underfoot, Teddy cringed a little and wondered what Addie must think of her musty old place.

The apartment smelled just like Teddy did, woodsy and pleasant. As Teddy turned on the lights, Addie stood awkwardly in the center of the room. This didn't seem like the place for a rich white lady. Yet, Teddy made Addie feel young again, a little bit more wild and free. "This place sure is done up nicely." Addie said. "Which is your room?"

Teddy bent over to get out a bottle of wine.

"Aw, this is all Cam's work." She said, gesturing towards the vibrantly colored furniture and decorations. "My room's the first on the right off the hall. Take a look, if you'd like." Teddy needed a second to make sure her heart was set on taking this leap. She hugged her knees and thought of her husband Henry as she sat on the kitchen floor waiting for her girlfriend Addie.

Teddy's room was so different from the rest of the apartment. It was simple with lots of sepia colors. A bed took up the center of the room and the covers were thrown messily aside. Addie could just picture Teddy pulling on the nearest shirt she could find and rushing out the door as her pager went off. Addie smiled at the thought.

A photo frame at Teddy's bedside caught Addie's eye. A picture of Henry with his arms around Teddy was inside, and both of them were smiling. They both wore green windbreakers and Addie could recognize the nearby park in the photograph. Addie couldn't help but notice how happy Teddy looked. Her eyes shone with love for her husband and Addie tried to figure out how she felt about that. She didn't know.

Heading back to the kitchen, Addie found Teddy leaning against the counter looking like she was thinking about something. Putting a smile on her face, Addie slowly snuck her arms around Teddy's waist.

"Jesus!" Teddy abruptly lapsed out of her preoccupation.

"Addie, you scared me." Teddy sounded indignant, but she was smiling the truest smile she could muster. She'd made up her mind: Henry was her past, and this – it was her future. Addie was the future as Teddy could foresee, Addie was the future that she truly wanted, and Teddy knew that Henry would've accepted that and loved her just the same. What Addison said earlier – "He's just one more person that's loved you. Now I'm loving you, too." - had really stuck with her and she planned on using that as a mantra whenever she doubted her intents.

Teddy pressed her nose into Addie's neck and tentatively glided her lips along Addie's collarbone, tracing the path of the tendon that ran from the redhead's jugular. Her breaths rattled slightly as she felt Addie's hands touch her…

Addie hooked her hands behind Teddy's knees and lifted her onto the counter. Teddy was surprisingly light and surprisingly skilled at making Addie's heart beat fast. Teddy was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before and Addie whimpered in pleasure. Addie rubbed her hands on top of Teddy's thighs slowly and softly.

There was something so different about a girl's deft hands – not that there was anything wrong with being touched by a man. It was just the feminine gentleness of Addie's fingertips on her skin and the delectable combination of Teddy's lip gloss and Addie's lipstick that made it so different and so intimate. Teddy's eyelashes fluttered shut as she felt Addie's hand slide up…

Addie wrapped her fingers around Teddy's shoulders and back, tracing her shoulder blades and narrow waist. Even though Teddy was only a few years younger than Addie was, she was a lot slighter and Addie scooped her up easily, carrying her into the bedroom. There, she dropped Teddy onto the bed and growled in Teddy's ear playfully.

Teddy's hair blossomed over the gritty sheets and she felt her body meld to Addie's seamlessly. Through her shirt, Teddy could feel the tautness of Addie's nipples chafe the skin under her protruding collarbones. Teddy needed her desperately, and she frantically scrabbled at the bow adorning the neckline of Addie's shirt in an attempt to get rid of it.

"It's fake, hun." Addie moved Teddy's hands to a button and pulled. Her shirt came off and Addie threw it on the floor, moving immediately to Teddy's shirt. Pulling it over Teddy's head, she threw it aside as well.

Addie's padded, lacy red bra was the only barrier that Teddy's fingers met on the way to Addie's porcelain skin. Suddenly remembering that her conservative white bra didn't match her fraying grey boyshorts, she surreptitiously inched her fingers along her shoulder to let her bra strap fall.

"Let me get that for you." Addie said softly. As Teddy rolled over, Addie unsnapped Teddy's bra and took it off slowly. Kneeling, Addie took her bra off too in excitement.

Teddy was extremely apprehensive; this might as well be her first time – what if she did things wrong? She didn't dare look over her shoulder even as she heard the dampened squeak of metal against metal as Addie's bra unhooked. Steeling her nerves, she rolled over to face Addie – and she stared. Her eyes feasted on the curves of Addie's hips and breasts, and watched as the light of the bedside lamp illuminated Addie's curls and made them into rings of fire. Teddy took in a shuddering drag of air.

Addie kneaded Teddy's breasts with her thumbs, smiling in satisfaction as Teddy moaned. But she wanted Teddy to want her too. Grabbing her hand, Addie placed it upon her own bare breast.

Teddy could feel the goose bumps that she raised upon Addie's china-white skin, and the pointed nipple that she cradled in her palm. Tentatively, she started tracing circles around the small, hard mounds and pulled Addie in closer as she got more and more vigorous.

"Stop teasing, Theodora." Addie showed Teddy how it was done. Moving her head so that she was face to face with Teddy's chest, she licked her very slowly. And then she bit down hard. "Easy. Now just follow me."

Gasping with shock and pure unadulterated pleasure, Teddy dug her fingers into Addie's back without meaning to. Her mouth opened and found Addie's neck, grazing the skin with her teeth as she made her way down to the hollow between Addie's collarbones.

Addie was impatient. Not letting Teddy finish, Addie snuck her hands around Teddy's butt and slid her fingers into Teddy's jeans. She felt her fingers get damp as she started to stroke Teddy.

"Addie. Addie, stop." Teddy ensnared Addie's wrist with her thumb and forefinger, gently pulling away. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready yet." Teddy tried to blow it off with a smile and a peck on Addie's cheek, but she couldn't help but feel like she had let her down. Pulling her discarded shirt back on, she flopped down onto the mattress and pulled Addie down with her, nuzzling the back of Addie's neck.

"Mmm…" Addie giggled. "I could live with this." Addie knew what her first time was like and she reassured Teddy. "Hey, don't worry about it. We can always try again." Turning so that she could spoon Teddy, Addie whispered: "But do your homework on the 'Vagina Monologues' for next time."

Teddy wasn't sure if Addie was being serious or not. Listening to Addie's breaths falling steadily as her slumber deepened, Teddy lay awake and pondered what Addie had said.

_Vagina Monologues? Hmm. I'd better look into that._

* * *

**My sweet, sweet Teddy. *sigh* **

**Review if you'd like a follow-up!**


End file.
